Lost
by Hyori Sagi
Summary: Seraya menelan isakan, ia berusaha menggapai tangan dingin di sampingnya dengan tangannya yang mengalami tremor mendadak. Namun tak pernah sampai. Hingga kapan pun tangan itu tak akan pernah tergapai lagi. Sebuah benteng tak kasat mata telah mengepung sang pemilik, memenjaranya begitu jauh dalam kegelapan emosi.


Seijuurou menatap tak percaya pemandangan yang tersuguh di depannya. Pemuda berambut merah itu merasa matanya seakan-akan hendak keluar dari tempatnya bersemayam. Sekitar seratus meter di seberang tempat ia kini berdiam, ada dia, dia dan dia satunya. Dia dan dia satunya, si makhluk hidup berkedok manusia yang menyebalkan. Perusak. Perebut. Iblis penyamar. Menjijikkan. Sedang saling berbagi kehangatan dan senyum memuakkan.

Jemari panjang itu terkepal erat. Kuku-kukunya menekan kuat permukaan telapak, mengubah warna daging di balik kuku tersebut menjadi putih pucat karena darah tak mengalir sempurna pada daerah itu. Giginya hampir bergemeletuk jikalau ia tak menahan diri. Dengan segera ia merapikan barang-barang yang berserakan di atas meja kayu berlapis melamik natural sebagai _finisihing_ , dan menjejalkan asal pada tas selempang-jinjing hitam di kursi sebelah. Tanpa peduli pada risleting tas yang belum rapat sempurna, ia segera memanggulnya di satu sisi bahu –bahu sebelah kiri— dan menyentak kasar kursi yang sebelumnya ia duduki. Dengan perasaan dongkol dan ekspresi menyeramkan, lalu ia pergi

.

.

* * *

 **Lost**

 **Disclimer** : Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Lost © Hyori Sagi

 **Summary :** Seraya menelan isakan, ia berusaha menggapai tangan dingin di sampingnya dengan tangannya yang mengalami tremor mendadak. Namun tak pernah sampai. Hingga kapan pun tangan itu tak akan pernah tergapai lagi. Sebuah benteng tak kasat mata telah mengepung sang pemilik, memenjaranya begitu jauh dalam kegelapan emosi.

 **Rated :** T

 **Warning :** Alternate Reality. OOC. Typos. Etc.

.

 **For Misachin**

.

 **A/N :** Maafkan diri ini yang belum bisa memenuhi hasrat humor-romensmu, Misachin-saaannn~ Otak ini begitu kering akan ide lawak nan garing yang biasa saya tebar, huhu. Semoga ini bisa jadi pengganjal perut (?) sementara sampai para ide itu pulang ke pangkuan saya /lebaynyakumat/ Saa, semoga memuaskan.

.

.

Please enjoy your time!

.

.

* * *

.

Kala itu keadaan sebuah rumah mewah bertingkat tiga di ujung jalan begitu senyap. Hanya sayup-sayup denting logam yang terdengar dari arah dapur. Itu pun hanya terdengar hingga radius tiga meter dari sumber suara. Saking luasnya rumah tersebut, suara-suara enggan untuk pergi jauh dari sang sumber. Maka ketika pintu depan dibanting dengan begitu kuat dan bergema seantero bangunan, sontak seluruh penghuni rumah mengernyit dan saling tatap. Siapa gerangan? Tidakkah ia memiliki tata krama dan etiket? Seingat mereka, penghuni sah bangunan klasik itu sejak kecil telah ditanamkan budi pekerti yang begitu luhur.

Oh, mereka baru ingat. Sejak setahun lalu, ada seseorang yang membuang jauh semua ajaran itu.

"Bagus sekali, Seijuurou. Terus saja banting semua pintu di rumah ini hingga jebol, nanodayo." Sindir seorang hijau dari sebuah ruang paling luas di rumah itu. Si penyindir tak melirik, hanya makin menyamankan diri di sofa berbentuk el yang dilapisi beludru. Sebuah buku tebal dengan tulisan kecil lebih menarik untuk dilihat daripada seseorang yang kini menjulang di depannya. Si pendatang ikut duduk di sofa tersebut dengan jarak imajiner. Seakan tak sadar dengan banyaknya spasi yang masih tersedia.

"Hei, Shintarou…"

"Hm?"

"Kau menyayangiku kan?"

Shintarou mengernyit, tatapan heran dilayangkan gratis pada pemuda _alizarin crimson_ di depannya,"Kau habis terbentur dinding sebelah mana, nanodayo?" sambil mendorong bingkai kacamatanya untuk kembali ke posisi awal, Shintarou mengedarkan pandangan ke sekeliling ruang keluarga. Bahkan ia menjulurkan leher demi mengecek ruang dapur dan lorong di balik tembok ruang keluarga tersebut.

"Kau rela melakukan apapun untukku, bukan?" Seijuurou menghiraukan pertanyaan absurd Shintarou. Ia menatap lurus tepat menghujam mata viridian Shintarou di balik lensa.

"Ada masalah di kantor, nodayo?" Shintarou tak kalah keras kepala, ia yakin ada yang salah dengan Seijuurou. Buku di tangannya ia tutup dan menimbulkan bunyi 'buk' pelan. Yang kembali dilempari pertanyaan mendengus kesal, makin tajam ruby dan emas miliknya menghujam zamrud yang menjadi lawan.

Pemuda identik hijau _shamrock_ yang dihujam tatapan begitu menusuk, mendengus pelan. Ia berdiri dari sofa hitam bersalur putih-abu-merah yang menjadi tempatnya bersantai sebelum si hetero merangsek ikut.

"Hmph. Tidur sana, dasar bocah!" sentilan di dahi menjadi kontak fisik pertama sekaligus terakhir mereka di hari ini. Seperti hari-hari lalu, sejak setahun belakangan. Seijuurou mendecih lalu mengusap dahinya yang berdenyut tak menyenangkan setelah mendapat sentilan tadi. Matanya memicing kejam pada punggung Shintarou yang hilang ditelan pintu kayu mahoni di lantai atas.

Setelah itu ia membuang muka sambil mengumpat pelan, "Brengsek. Umurku sudah dua puluh tiga."

.

.

.

"Kau menyayangiku kan?"

"… Apalagi ini, nodayo?"

Bukannya disambut dengan salam, kepulangan Shintarou malah disambut pertanyaan penuh nada paksa.

"Kau rela melakukan apapun untukku, bukan?"

"Ingatkah kau sudah berapa kali kau menanyakan hal yang sama? Apa sebenarnya ada yang salah dengan otakmu, Seijuurou?"

"Tidak bisakah kau menjawab bukan dengan pertanyaan? Kau mau kulempari gunting?"

Hari ini Shintarou benar-benar jengah. Sudah ratusan (atau mungkin ribuan? Dia tak ingat persis sebenarnya) kali lelaki ini menanyakan hal yang sama. Dan sudah berkali-kali pula Shintarou menghindar untuk menjawab. Bukannya karena ia _tsundere_ (seperti kata teman SMA-nya yang berisik itu) atau apalah itu. Tapi ia merasa pertanyaan sepele seperti itu harusnya pemuda dewasa di depannya ini tahu jawabannya, bukan? Dia bukan bocah TK yang setiap harinya harus diyakinkan dengan kata-kata. Dia sudah menginjak kepala dua dan jenius. Tolong garis bawahi kata jenius itu. Maka sudah sepantasnya ia tahu jawaban dari pertanyaan remeh tersebut. Bukankah semua tindak-tanduknya selama ini pada pemuda tersebut sudah lebih dari cukup untuk menjawabnya? Lagipula untuk apa seorang Seijuurou yang terkenal cuek dan dingin, repot-repot menanyakan pertanyaan picisan macam itu?

Pria yang lebih tua empat tahun melongos. Jas putihnya tak ia gantung di gantungan mantel sebelah rak sepatu seperti biasanya. Terlalu malas untuk melakukannya dan berlama di depan _genkan_ bersama si yang lebih muda. Tadinya ia berharap dengan kelakarnya yang begitu, pria crimson berkimono santai warna indigo itu mengerti jika ia benar-benar malas untuk meladeninya. Nyatanya, lengan berbalut perban di kelima jarinya dicekal dan disentak. Menimbulkan kejut spontan pada pemiliknya dan mengharuskannya berhenti secara mendadak guna menjaga keseimbangan tubuh.

Shintarou –pria yang lebih tua itu— mendesis tak suka, "Lepas, nanodayo."

"Apa susahnya menjawab pertanyaanku, hah?! Ingatkah kau sudah berapa kali pula kau mencampakkan pertanyaanku?!" Seijuurou tak kalah geram. Selama ini dia sudah cukup sabar dengan kelakuan Shintarou yang membuat panas ubun-ubun. Apa susahnya… Apa susahnya menjawab satu pertanyaan itu?!

"Kau bodoh atau apa, nanodayo? Tentu saja aku menyayangimu, kita saudara. Tak ada alasan bagiku untuk tidak menyayangimu semenyebalkan apapun kau, Seijuurou. Tapi perlu kau garis bawahi, nanodayo. Meski aku menyayangimu dan kita bersaudara, bukan berarti aku mau melakukan segalanya untukmu. Karena sudah tugas seorang saudara untuk menyadarkan saudaranya dari sesuatu yang salah," Shintarou menatap tajam, ia imbuhkan penekanan-penekanan tegas dan unsur sinisme dalam kalimatnya. Ia mulai mengerti arah pembicaraan saudara yang masih sedarah dengannya tersebut. Hanya satu hal yang membuat penerus perusahaan keluarga itu geram dan hilang kendali.

Shintarou memutus kontak mata; menarik paksa lengan yang dicekal, Seijuurou tersenyum kecut.

.

.

.

.

Hari itu tiba. Seijuurou telah berusaha ratusan kali untuk menggoyahkan dia dan melenyapkan dia yang satunya. Dan ratusan kali pula usahanya gagal dan digagalkan. Mengapa takdir tak memihak padanya? Mengapa takdir kejam padanya dan bukan pada dia?! Dia yang harusnya hancur. Dia yang harusnya tergilas roda takdir. Dia yang harusnya merasa sakit dan perih hingga tak bisa merasa lagi! Dia! DIA! BUKAN DIRINYA! BRENGSEK!

"Lihatlah Shintarou, Sei," sebaris kalimat bernada halus membuyarkan lamunan pemuda kantoran berhelai darah yang sedari tadi menatap dengan hampa,

"Dia begitu bahagia dengan pilihannya. Ibu berharap kau juga segera menemukan jodohmu dan berbahagia dengan keluarga barumu nanti," Shiori mengusap punggung Seijuurou penuh sayang dengan senyuman lembut menghiasi bibir ketika Shintarou dan Araki –kini telah resmi berubah marga mengikuti marga Shintarou— Masako saling melempar senyuman penghantar cinta tulus seselesainya mereka berbagi kecupan. Akhirnya Shintarou resmi menikahi kekasih yang telah menemani dan mengisi hatinya sejak ia resmi menjadi seorang dokter spesialis penyakit dalam, satu tahun lima bulan yang lalu.

Seijuurou menatap datar pada sejoli yang baru dipersatukan dalam ikatan pernikahan di depannya, tidak langsung menanggapi perkataan lembut dari sang ibu. Shiori menatap khawatir, ia dapat menemukan kesedihan, kekecewaan, dan amarah dalam mata anaknya meski sang empu menutupnya dengan awan lebat.

"Sei—"

"—Maaf, bu," Seijuurou memutus panggilan wanita cantik bergaun tosca di sebelahnya, wajah yang tadinya mantap menatap hadap kini menoleh penuh dan sedikit menunduk untuk bersitatap dengan perempuan yang melahirkannya, "Harapan Ibu hanya tinggal angan—" Shiori terkesiap, semua emosi dalam kabut di mata anaknya melebur—menciptakan sebuah kehampaan dalam tatap dan lubang besar nan dalam penuh ratap.

"Ap—Maksudmu apa, nak?" Shiori bergetar, matanya terasa panas melihat ekspresi yang disajikan Seijuurou. Ada apa ini? Kenapa anaknya memasang ekspresi seperti ini? Apa yang tidak ia ketahui?!

Seijuurou tak langsung menjawab seperti sebelumnya. Ia melempar kembali perhatiannya pada peristiwa di depan sana. Orang-orang di sekitar pergi meninggalkan bangkunya dan berbondong menyesaki area dimana Shintarou dan istrinya berdiri. Prosesi lempar bunga akan dimulai sebentar lagi.

Shiori mengikuti arah pandang anak semata wayangnya. Seketika kelopak matanya melebar. Tidak—tidak mungkin!

.

.

.

.

.

Ekspresi Seijuurou mengeras. Dan suaranya semakin terdengar dingin nan menusuk,

.

.

.

.

.

"—Karena jodohku sudah dirampas dan dijadikan jodoh orang lain."

.

.

.

.

.

Shiori membeku. Seluruh neuron pada otaknya terus berusaha mengirim sinyal penolakan akan fakta lain yang tersirat pada tuturan Seijuurou.

.

.

.

.

.

Lelehan bening melucur bebas sebelum kemudian merangkak tertatih menuruni pipi putih Shiori. Ini salahnya. Salahnya yang telah membawa orang itu masuk ke kehidupan sang anak dan membiarkannya ikut mengisi lembar-lembar kehidupan Seijuurou.

.

.

.

.

.

Seraya menelan isakan, ia berusaha menggapai tangan dingin di sampingnya dengan tangannya yang mengalami tremor mendadak.

Namun tak pernah sampai. Hingga kapan pun tangan itu tak akan pernah tergapai lagi.

Sebuah benteng tak kasat mata telah mengepung sang pemilik, memenjaranya begitu jauh dalam kegelapan emosi.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **End**

* * *

.

 **A/N 2 :** Hanya berjaga, takut ada yang lupa. Araki Masako bukan OC. Dia adalah pelatih Yosen yang punya fetish sama pedang bambu /digebukpakepedangbambu/


End file.
